


Alright? Okay.

by kisstheicecream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No named characters, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheicecream/pseuds/kisstheicecream
Summary: While having an existential crisis over his new relationship, a young man gets a phone call.





	Alright? Okay.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Oh well. It's not like it was going to distract me from my homework anyway. You can't be distracted from something you're not concentrating on. Taking the phone out of my pocket, I looked at the number. 

It was him. The man who had set me up with everything. This beautiful apartment. This month's tuition. Food on my table. He had done more for me than I could have ever asked anybody I knew personally. And how he was calling me. Oh god. Did he want me to do something. We hadn't done anything together for me to repay him. Well, not anything big, anyway. We'd kissed. And maybe made out a little bit. But when he tried to slip his hands under my shirt, I kind of freaked out and pushed him away. I didn't want him to know, but there's no way he didn't know by now. 

I'm a virgin.

The phone was still buzzing in my hand. I should probably answer it. I didn't know what would happen if I let Him wait too long. He might get mad at me and then he'd take everything away and I'd be right back to where I was before all of this. I swiped the screen and raised it to my ear. 

"Hello," I answered. I didn't know what else to say. Should I call him by his name? Or did he want me to call him Daddy? I didn't know. No one had ever taken the time to explain to me what you should to if you find yourself becoming some rich man's sugar baby.

"Hello yourself, darling," He answered back. His voice was deep. The kind of deep that made nice rumbly vibrations in his chest when he talked. I had figured that out when we made out on the couch for half an hour. 

"You seemed tense last night. A little shaken up. I wonder if there's anything I could do for you to make up for it. So I wanted to call you up and see how you were doing."

"I-I'm doing fine." 

I wasn't doing fine. I was freaking out on the inside. I didn't know how to handle this. What did he want from me?

"Well, that's good to hear. I couldn't let any boy of mine not be doing fine. Were you busy?"

"No. I was just- I wasn't doing anything important." It wasn't a lie. It's not like taking a day off from studying would severely damage my chances of getting my scholarship next semester. Well. Now that I had a sugar daddy, maybe it really wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Wonderful. I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable last night. I didn't mean for you to get all worked up over me. I wanted to apologize this morning. Do something to make it up to you. Do something to help you relax. Where are you right now?" 

The longer he kept talking, the deeper his voice was getting. There was something dark about that voice, but something so... entrancing too. Something that made me want to go along with whatever he said. 

"I'm in the kitchen right now-" I cut myself off before I could call him Sir. I wasn't sure how he'd react to that. I wanted to see his face when he did. I didn't want it to be over the phone. 

"In the kitchen? You might want to move somewhere more comfortable for this. Maybe to the bedroom."

To the bedroom? Why would he want me there?

"Okay," I said hesitantly as I stood up.

"What are you wearing?" He asked as I was on my way across the apartment. That's when it struck me. Phone sex. He wanted me to have phone sex with him. I'd never had phone sex with anyone. I'd never had any kind of sex with anyone. Unless a half-hearted handjob counted. I don't think it did. 

"I-I'm wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. Umm.... what are you wearing?" I wasn't sure how this worked. 

"We're not focusing on me right now. Right now all we're interested in is you. Are you in the bedroom yet?" His voice was doing more to put me at ease. It was wonderful. 

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good. Get on the bed." On the bed, not in it. That means he wanted me on top of the covers, right? Why would he want me there?

"Should I take my clothes off?"

I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Let's keep those on for now. You seemed much more comfortable having them on last night."

I stifled a groan. Last night had been a disaster. I didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about the look in his eyes when I had shoved him off of me when I first felt his fingertips brush up against my stomach. He looked so hurt. And then he said he should go, and walked out before giving me a chance to explain myself. Well, I could have explained while he was getting his shoes on, but I didn’t. I just sat there, tongue-tied. 

“Okay, I’m on the bed. What should I do now?”

“Lie back against the pillows. Get comfortable. Take some deep breaths and try to relax.”

I wondered if my heart was beating so loud he could hear it through the phone. Probably not. I followed his directions, laying back so that I was mostly flat, my head resting on the softest pillows I had ever felt in my life. Didn’t help me get to sleep at all last night, though.

“Easy now. Just take a few deep breaths and just let yourself relax. Let the tension out of your muscles. You’ll be more comfortable that way.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Okay. I could do this. He was basically asking me to do nothing. I could do nothing. It was easy. Just try to relax.

“Are you feeling alright? We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.”

I wanted to go further. I could do this if he wasn’t here. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

“No, I’m feeling okay. I can- I mean, what do you want me to do now?”

It was a little uncomfortable to be taking every single cue from somebody I’d only known in person for a week. But he seemed to know what he was doing. And it’s not like he could tell if I was actually doing everything he said, right?

“Just start by touching yourself.”

I was silent I didn’t expect him to come right out and say it. I mean, I knew that was the point of phone sex. But wasn’t there supposed to be come kind of foreplay? Some phone-foreplay?

“Not like that,” he clarified. “Not unless you want to. But what I meant was for you to run your hands across your chest, your stomach, your hips, your thighs. Let yourself get familiar with your own touch. Work yourself up slowly.”

“O-okay. I can do that.” 

I could do that. It wasn’t so bad. Even though I could only do it with one hand, my other one keeping the phone pressed to my ear. It would feel too public somehow if I put him on speakerphone. 

I did what he told me. Starting at my right shoulder, I let my left hand move it’s way across my chest. I barely paid attention to my nipples. I never really thought of them when I was… entertaining myself. I tried to keep my touches light as I moved my hand lower, down to my stomach. It wasn’t my best feature. I always thought that it could be flatter. It felt good to rub it though, childish as that sounds. I stroked my hand over both of my hips. I could just barely feel the hipbones beneath my fingertips. And then down to my thighs. I was proud of my thighs. There was still a fair amount of muscle on them from all the running I did when I played baseball. 

I squeezed my thighs gently and lightly raked my nails across them through my pajama pants. I don’t think I’d ever spent time just touching myself gently like this. It felt nice. I hadn’t even realized I had closed my eyes until I was distracted from what I was doing by his deep voice in my ear.

“Are you doing alright? You’re awfully quiet.” He sounded concerned.

“No. Yeah. I’m okay. It feels-” I swallowed. “ _ I _ feel good.”

I heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line. “That’s good. Are you feeling nice and relaxed?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Are you feeling relaxed enough to keep going?”

I had to stop and think about that. If we kept going, would this just turn into a repeat of last night? Would I start to freak out again? It could turn into a disaster so quickly. Something would go wrong and I’d hang up without saying anything. And then that would be the end of it. I’d never be able to look at him again.

But maybe it wouldn’t end like that. There was only one way to find out.

“Yeah, I think I can keep going.” I hoped my voice didn’t shake too much.

“Then I think you know what to do.”

I switched my phone from my right hand to my left, so that I could let my dominant hand do the work. As much time as I’d spent doing this on my own, I knew my left hand would be way too uncoordinated to do get the job done. 

I started by just running my palm over my bulge, letting my fingers catch on the fabric every now and then. I was back to taking deep breaths to calm my heartbeat down. He probably wouldn’t like it I started hyperventilating on the phone. I spread my legs a bit wider so i could move my hand lower and cup my balls through my pants. Normally I had a harder time getting myself hard, but the thought of taking orders from someone, even if he couldn’t see me, was exciting me more that I could normally excite myself. 

“Are you normally so quiet when you do this?” he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. “I can hardly tell if you’re still there.”

I was normally quieter than this, if that was possible. I was always afraid that someone would hear me, and if anybody caught me jacking myself off, I would probably die of embarrassment on the spot. Usually it was me huddled under the blankets, one hand on my dick, the other clapped over my mouth to stifle any bit of sound that tried to make its way out of my throat. 

“I’m still here,” I answered. I could feel my face flush even hotter than it had been before. I remembered that I wasn’t just doing this for me. I was doing it for somebody else too. 

“If you don’t want to keep going, we can stop. Don’t be afraid to speak up.”

I was afraid to speak up.

“No, I want to k- keep going. I just don’t normally…” I stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to explain that this was my first time doing this. The entire time, I kept absentmindedly stroking myself through my pants.

I heard a little puff of breath that was probably a chuckle come from the phone. I didn’t think he was laughing at me, though. I don’t think I could have continued living if he had been. 

“I understand. Just do what feels most comfortable for you.”

“Okay.” I really needed to find a new word. 

I wasn’t focused on that at that moment, though. What I was focused on was slipping my hand inside my pants. I figured I’d probably kept him waiting long enough. Trying to put this off any longer wouldn’t do any good for either of us. 

When my fingertips brushed up against my dick, I gasped. Normally that would have been muffled by my hand, but the hand that I usually used for that was currently holding my phone in a death grip against my ear. I pushed my pants and underwear down just enough to give myself room to work. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I let my eyes slip closed as I started stroking. 

I knew I wouldn’t last as long as I usually did. I was already as hard as I could get, and I didn’t have to worry about going slow to keep from making noise. I pulled the phone away from my ear and cracked open an eye. According to the call timer, we’d been on the phone for seventeen minutes already. I pressed the phone back against my ear. I doubted I’d be doing a lot of talking, but I didn’t want to miss a single word out of his mouth if he started to speak to me again. 

I concentrated on what we’d been doing the night before. Well, before it all went to shit. I pushed that part out of my mind and just tried to focus on the positives. His nice solid weight on top of me. The way he felt between my legs. The softness of his lips on mine. The little hints of tongue he was slipping me. How warm his hands had been when he ran them over my body. The way the muscles in his arms flexed under my hands when he shifted. The pet names he whispered to me in between kisses. Precious. Darling. Sweetheart. Perfect. 

I knew I wasn’t making a lot of noise, mostly just gasps and pants and heavy breathing. I don’t think I could have brought myself to whimper or moan if I had to. But that didn’t seem to matter to him.

“You’re sounding like you’re enjoying this.” I could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I- I am. But I don’t think-” I cut myself off with a gasp. “I don’t think I’m going to last much-” Another heavy pant. “I can’t-”

“That’s alright. Just let it happen. Let yourself go.” His voice had gotten deeper. I could only imagine what he was doing on his side of the phone. 

It wasn’t like I came on command. It took at least another dozen strokes before I felt my breathing stop and my heart try to pound its way out of my chest and my back arch off the bed and my toes curl and my eyes roll back in my head.

“Are you doing alright? Are you still there? I can barely hear you.”

It took my brain a few seconds to process that he was talking to me. He sounded further away. Then I realized that was because I had dropped the phone onto the pillow when my grip had relaxed along with the rest of my muscles after I came. I scrambled to pick it up so I could answer him.

“I’m here. I’m here. I’m okay. I’ll be okay,” I said, still trying to catch my breath.

“That’s good to hear. I was afraid I’d lost you for a second there.” There was that little chuckle in his voice again. “I have go for now. Will you be alright?”

I nodded. Then, remembering we were still on the phone, I answered with words.

“Yeah. I’ll be okay here.” I could feel a smile starting to creep onto my lips. 

“When you’re feeling up to it, I want you to go get yourself something to eat and drink. Can you do that for me?” he asked.

“I can do that.” My mind wasn’t working well enough to form big sentences. 

“I’ll call you back later, then. Is that alright?”

“Okay.”

“Alright.”

And with that, the phone went silent. I managed to catch a glimpse of the call timer. By the end, we’d been on the phone for twenty-four minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished work. If you want to encourage me to finish and post more stuff, leave a comment or come scream at me on my tumblr (witchesinavolkswagon).


End file.
